


【DamiJay】小時光 Piece of Time

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 傑森與達米安為了取材環遊世界，他們的最後一站在離家不遠處：華盛頓特區。沒有任何營養的極短篇。JayDami Week 2019 Day 5－Writer & Illustrator





	【DamiJay】小時光 Piece of Time

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU。作家傑森、畫家達米安。

Jason將襪子脫下塞進鞋子裡，伸出腿將腳掌浸泡進噴水池裡。華盛頓特區華氏最少一百一十度的高溫下，冰涼的池水可以比擬沙漠裡的綠洲。Jason舒服的嘆了一聲，張開腳趾讓水流過趾縫，看向坐在一旁的Damian說：「你不泡嗎？」

Damian猶豫了片刻，他一個大少爺從小就沒做過這種事情。他看了Jason亮晶晶的雙眼，還是解開了短靴。

「回高譚之前來一趟特區果然是對的，雖然快熱死了，但是氣氛環境真的是比高譚好上不只一星半點。」

Damian環顧二戰紀念碑一整圈的白色石柱，每根上面都刻著一個國家的名字，點點頭算是認同了Jason的話。Jason已經托著下巴開始思考起來，Damian知道他正在琢磨靈感，就沒再說話只是逕自拿出了速寫本。

過了幾分鐘，Jason開始緩緩把手伸向背包翻著。他的眼睛仍然看著水池所以手一直抓不到他想要的東西。Damian放下鉛筆，握住他的手腕放回他的膝蓋上，然後幫Jason拿出筆記本和筆塞到他手裡。

Jason沒有說話道謝只是歪頭用耳朵蹭了蹭Damian的肩膀。Damian的嘴角揚起了一抹他自己都沒發現的微笑。

「我們是不是該合出一本書？」Jason突然說。

「好。」Damian沒有多做思考就答應了。Jason滿足地對著太陽瞇起眼睛，像午後慵懶的貓一樣。

「你為什麼愛我？」過了一段時間Jason又問。他的眼睛沒有看本子，但手卻飛快地寫著一些幾何組合符號，字跡端正。那是Jason自創的速記法，Damian從來沒能破解。

Damian正在勾勒線條的手頓了一下，「你比誰都了解我。你愛我勝過任何人。你是我最需要的存在。」

「嗯……」Jason沒有做出評論，只是繼續寫著他的字。

Damian看著畫了一半的噴泉，翻過頁開始畫起Jason的側臉。「你為什麼愛我？」

Jason的手頓了一下，他側過頭對著Damian咧開笑容。他說：「我不知道。」

輕輕嘆了一口氣，Damian揉了揉Jason的頭髮，他不喜歡這個答案。Jason接續下去說：「但只有你我可以接受自己在不知道理由的情況下付出一切。」

「嗯。」Damian應，「你想合作什麼樣的作品？」

「我在想可以出漫畫。角色做一個死過一次的反英雄和一個滿手鮮血但試圖改變的孩子怎麼樣？」

「好。」Damian說，「就像我們一樣。」

「……你說什麼？」

「把他們設定得像我們兩個一樣。這樣他們就必定可以一起走到最後。」

陽光真的很刺眼，Jason想。「我正是這麼想的。」他說。


End file.
